


Plans

by nice_cloak_potter_7



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this in Starbucks on my phone, One Shot, Teen Wolf, fic let, first fic, no judgement, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_cloak_potter_7/pseuds/nice_cloak_potter_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Maybe it was the way he ran his hand through his hair.

Maybe it was the way he drummed his fingers on the table.

Maybe it was the way he chewed on his pen caps.

Or maybe it was the way his right leg never stopped bouncing.

 

All Derek knew was that he needed those delicate fingers running through his hair or intertwined with his hand.

Derek needed Stiles.

No, Derek wanted him with every fiber of his being and he would do everything he could to win him over.


End file.
